


I'm gonna ask you to look away

by Quisty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При всех недостатках этого города было в Ба Синг Се кое-что, что пришлось Зуко по душе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna ask you to look away

При всех недостатках этого города было в Ба Синг Се кое-что, что пришлось Зуко по душе.  
Баня. Настоящая баня с горячей водой, бассейном и целым штатом вежливых улыбчивых служителей, готовых по первому требованию обеспечить клиента всем необходимым. Ну, то есть служители, а также все необходимое предназначались для жителей верхних колец, чьи паланкины останавливались у красивого портика с белоснежными колоннами, а для простого люда существовал вход попроще и услуги подешевле. Но все-таки, за пару монет здесь можно было вполне прилично помыться, и Зуко, с трудом переносивший грязь и нищету Нижнего Кольца, каждую неделю откладывал деньги из своего невеликого жалованья, чтобы хоть ненадолго насладиться упоительным ощущением чистоты.  
Дядя посмеивался над его маленькой слабостью, но Зуко был непреклонен. Если уж он вынужден терпеть жалкое существование прислуги в столице царства Земли, то, по крайней мере, имеет право делать это с относительным комфортом.  
Сегодня, пожалуй, ему хватит даже на массаж - Зуко еще раз пересчитал монеты, прежде чем убрать их в кошель. Отличное все-таки изобретение - чаевые, хотя он и подозревал, что толстый господин с сальным взглядом, сующий ему в ладонь горсть металлических кружков с отверстием в центре, имел в виду вовсе не благодарность за быстрое обслуживание. К счастью, Айро вмешался до того, как его племянник начал ломать мебель о голову клиента, и стороны разошлись с миром, а Зуко оказался обладателем настоящего богатства - по меркам Нижнего Кольца, конечно.  
Баня встретила его благословенной тишиной - в такую рань клиентов почти не было. Он привычно кивнул знакомому служителю и с наслаждением втянул носом воздух. Здесь пахло сандалом, хвоей и мылом - по мнению Зуко, лучшее сочетание запахов, которое можно найти в Ба Синг Се.  
На стенах просторного холла, среди нехитрых росписей, отражающих, собственно, процесс помывки, красовались изречения неведомых мудрецов, что-нибудь наподобие "Честность - лучшая политика" или "Поступай со своим ближним так, как хотел бы, чтобы поступали с тобой". Зуко привычно усмехнулся - не иначе, как эти нравоучительные надписи были призваны пробудить совесть в потенциальных ворах, хотя что можно было украсть в раздевалке для жителей Нижнего Кольца, пару дырявых штанов?  
Он шагнул в облако ароматного пара, и все размышления и заботы тотчас улетучились. Дома, в стране Огня, он привык к купаниям в горячих источниках, но, конечно, в таком огромном городе о подобной роскоши можно было только мечтать. Зато в царстве Земли изобрели парилку с печкой-каменкой (ну хоть на что-то полезное сгодились их дурацкие камни!), и за это вечно мерзнущий принц готов был простить им очень многое.  
Но не некачественное же обслуживание! - рассеянно думал он, уже лежа ничком на скамье в ожидании массажистки, которая упорхнула куда-то "на минуточку". Зуко клонило в сон, по телу растекалось блаженное тепло, и когда массажистка вернулась, он даже не поднял голову, только что-то благодарно промычал, почувствовав, как умелые руки начинают разминать мышцы шеи и плеч.  
Пожалуй, подумал он, ему и в самом деле необходимо расслабиться. Нельзя жить в постоянном напряжении, каждую секунду ожидая удара в спину.  
Ловкие пальцы скользнули ниже, ласкающим, едва ощутимым движением прошлись по ребрам, погладили ягодицы. Что-то чересчур для обычного массажа, сообразил Зуко, с трудом разлепляя будто налитые свинцом веки. Стоп! С каких это пор у прислужниц из городской бани на ладонях мозоли от рукояти меча?!  
Если бы он мог - подскочил бы на месте, но получилось только вскинуться и заорать:  
\- Какого?!..  
Темные волосы, темные глаза, нахальная усмешка, травинка, зажатая в зубах.  
\- Джет! - прошипел Зуко, остро жалея, что в баню не принято ходить с мечами. Кончики пальцев покалывала рвущаяся на волю магия, и даже челюсть сводило от бессознательного, инстинктивного желания взять и уебать.  
Впрочем, правила касались всех, и его противник тоже был безоружен... и даже более чем. Зуко отвел глаза, почти против воли отмечая сухой, четкий рельеф мышц и белые полоски шрамов, резко выделяющиеся на смуглой коже. А еще - дорожку темных курчавых волос, начинающуюся от пупка и исчезающую за поясом свободных штанов. Джета подобные тонкости этикета не смущали, и он беззастенчиво рассматривал медленно заливающегося румянцем юношу.  
\- С легким паром, принцесса, - героический повстанец осклабился и легонько шлепнул Зуко пониже спины.  
"Неужели догадался?!" - эта мысль настолько ошеломила Зуко, что до него даже не сразу дошло, _что_ именно сказал и сделал Джет.  
Впрочем, рефлексы бойца не подвели: хотя из положения лежа подсечка вышла довольно неуклюжей, но уже через пару мгновений Джет полетел на пол, а Зуко прыгнул следом, целясь коленом ему в солнечное сплетение.  
Спустя несколько минут безрезультатной возни уже Зуко оказался прижат к холодным скользким плитам, а Джет с видом триумфатора оседлал его бедра. Этот паршивец даже травинку из зубов умудрился не выпустить.  
\- Любишь ходить в баню, Ли? - спросил он, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь ладонями в пол.  
Зуко отвернулся - лишь бы не видеть этих глаз, этой ухмылки. Стыд и раздражение от того, что его застали врасплох, мешались с лихорадочным жаром, разгорающимся внутри - и отнюдь не магия Огня бушевала сейчас в его крови. Зуко вдруг очень отчетливо осознал собственную наготу, и то, что вся одежда Джета состояла из тонких полотняных штанов, ситуацию вовсе не улучшало. Особенно когда тот наклонился еще ниже, чуть ли не ложась на него, и Зуко со смесью ужаса и восторга сообразил, что он тоже едва сдерживает возбуждение.  
Нужно было что-то предпринять, и немедленно. Оттолкнуть, ударить, что угодно, хоть что-нибудь, пока Джет не заметил, пока он не понял, что Зуко заметил, пока...  
\- Тебе, наверное, нравится, когда погорячее? - жарко прошептал Джет ему прямо в ухо, с легкостью удерживая на месте вяло сопротивляющегося противника.  
Это было...  
Щекотно.  
Возбуждающе.  
Сексуально.  
Невыносимо.  
Зуко прикрыл глаза и негромко выдохнул: "Да".  
***  
Вообще-то Джет пришел сюда вовсе не за этим.  
Среди гениальных идей по разоблачению магов Огня в его бедовую голову пришла и такая: нужно подстеречь Ли в каком-нибудь неожиданном месте и вынудить использовать магию. Баня казалась идеальным решением - похоже, только там вечно настороженному парню удавалось расслабиться. Дело было за малым - пара монет и ни к чему не обязывающий флирт с девчонкой-массажисткой подарили ему достаточно свободного времени, да вот только в расчеты закралась малюсенькая ошибка.  
Джет понял, что попался, когда шагнул в комнату и увидел дремлющего на скамье Ли. Потому что невозможно было не подойти, не коснуться фарфорово-бледной, почти по-девичьи гладкой кожи, не зарыться носом в жесткие влажные волосы, топорщащиеся на затылке, не ощутить под пальцами отнюдь не девчачьи мускулы, с головой выдающие тренированного воина.  
Да, крестьянином Ли не был, это очевидно, так кто же ты? - безмолвно спрашивал Джет, чувствуя, как вместе с привычной ненавистью поднимается в груди что-то другое. Жаркое. Сладкое. Опасное.  
Чем ближе, тем сильней, и их короткая потасовка только подлила масла в огонь. Джет дрался почти всерьез - почти, потому что не чувствовал искренности в противнике. Ли слабо дернулся и отвернулся, будто нарочно демонстрируя свой жуткий шрам, и разве люди Огня могут обжечься?  
 _Смотри сам не обожгись._  
\- Тебе, наверное, нравится, когда погорячее? - издевательски промурлыкал Джет в изуродованное ухо, прижимаясь к Ли, словно пытаясь раствориться в нем, слиться в одно целое, а тот весь был точно натянутая тетива, и на какой-то краткий миг Джет уверовал в свою правоту, он почти ждал обжигающего жара пламени, почти видел танцующие в гневно сощуренных янтарных глазах искры...  
А потом ресницы Ли дрогнули, и он прошептал: "Да".  
Все хитроумные планы и предположения пошли прахом из-за одного единственного слова.  
"Да".  
Как приговор для них обоих, и не выдержал, конечно, Джет, со стоном подавшийся вперед, чтобы коснуться губами губ.  
Чего он точно не ожидал, так это энтузиазма, с которым Ли ответил на его поцелуй.  
"Ненавижу!" - думал он, прикусывая зубами нижнюю губу Ли, ловя хриплое, прерывистое дыхание.  
"Ненавижу!" - рывком поднимая юношу на ноги - только для того, чтобы швырнуть на скамью, и шарить руками по телу, не в силах насытиться.  
"Ненавижу!" - целуя багровый рубец на лице, единственный признак того, что даже совершенство не может быть достаточно совершенным.  
"Ненавижу!" - нашаривая массажное масло, и от неожиданности чуть не разбив флакон, потому что Ли сам обвил ногами его талию, притягивая ближе, целуя, кусая, лаская - неуклюже, но искренне, и от этого становилось еще больней.  
\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел Ли, выгибая спину и запрокидывая голову, и Джету показалось, что от этого отголоска собственных мыслей он может кончить, так и не начав.  
Впрочем, думать у него всегда получалось не очень, он был человеком действия, а Ли...  
Ли сводил его с ума.  
И пламя цвело для него на внутренней стороне плотно зажмуренных век.  
***  
Зуко со стоном потянулся и спихнул в сторону прижавшегося к нему Джета. Они оба по уши были в масле - и не только в масле, покраснев, подумал он, - а значит, остаток денег придется потратить на повторное купание.  
Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь резкость - и осекся, встретившись взглядом с Джетом.  
В карих глазах плескалась неподдельная паника - и острое, почти физически ощутимое сожаление.  
\- Что же я... мы натворили? - хрипло спросил Джет, неловко отворачиваясь и пряча лицо в ладонях.  
И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разрушить хрупкую иллюзию. Зуко резко вскочил, зашипев от боли, заметался по комнате, собирая свои вещи. Конечно же! Он опять ошибся! Вообразил, что он нужен кому-то таким, какой он есть, без чинов и званий, спрятался за чужим именем и чужой жизнью и решил, что таким образом тоже заслужил кусочек простого человеческого тепла. Пускай с Джетом и было вовсе не просто, но...  
Если бы у него было время остановиться и подумать, он наверняка бы сообразил, что что-то не так, но как раз думать Зуко не хотелось. Пальцы и так чесались врезать этому защитничку униженных и оскорбленных по физиономии, и глупая, беспомощная обида мешала дышать; Зуко накинул верхний халат, наскоро подпоясавшись, и вылетел вон, громко хлопнув дверью и едва не сшибив с ног возвращавшуюся массажистку.  
"Хватит с меня", - ожесточенно думал он, размашисто шагая по сонным улицам Ба Синг Се, почти не чувствуя боли и усталости. Может, дядя Айро и прав в том, что нужно учиться доверять людям, да только его племяннику эта наука пока никакой пользы не принесла. Раз за разом он пытался понять - и каждый раз будто натыкался на стену, сложенную из этих их проклятых камней. Сонг... Мальчишка по имени Ли... И вот теперь - Джет.  
Зуко остановился в каком-то переулке и со злостью врезал кулаком по стене, охнул, облизал рассаженные в кровь костяшки пальцев.  
Джет, который прилип к нему, будто банный лист ("Нашел сравнение", - нервно хохотнул принц), не давал покоя, Джет, которого Зуко никак не мог понять - и, вместе с тем, понимал едва ли не лучше, чем себя самого.  
И что самое паршивое - Зуко был уверен, что если Джет опять подстережет его где-нибудь - а он подстережет, этот просто так не отстанет - все повторится сначала.  
И будет драка, и злость, и возбуждение, и первый неловкий поцелуй, и порванные завязки на одежде, и капельки пота на верхней губе, и снова, как в первый раз, как в последний раз, до конца, отдаваясь и отдавая, и глаза Джета будут темными не от страха, а от желания.  
Зуко провел рукой по глазам, отгоняя навязчивые мысли, попытался привести в порядок одежду - без особого, впрочем, результата.  
Его ждала опостылевшая чайная и объяснение с дядей, задница ощутимо болела, но принц народа Огня почти - почти - улыбнулся себе под нос.  
 _Я буду ждать._


End file.
